3 Nights With Shawn Mendes
by wassupwdatcookie
Summary: Lacey and Shawn Mendes have been friends since elementary school. Shawn had a crush on Lacey, but he dated Heather Mullen before he could confess to her. Now, Lacey is an 18-year-old college student at Shawn's concert. Will Shawn confess?


**LACEY'S P.O.V.**

 _"I love y'all,"_ shouted Shawn. I had just been to the best concert ever. "To thank all of my fans for their support, I will sing one more song!" but the strange thing was, that right after he said that, he mumbled something that sounded like _"This one's for you, Lacey."_ That's crazy. I mean, yeah, we were friends in Elementary school but, I wasn't sure he felt the same way as I did. He picked up his guitar and began playing 'Nothing Holding me Back'. I don't like to brag, but he was constantly looking in my direction.

When he finished the song, he went offstage and everybody clapped and cheered. I started to leave. When I got outside, I was just about to unlock my car when all of a sudden, I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I turned around and saw Shawn.

He greeted me with a bow. I laughed and curtsied back. He was beginning to tell me that he missed me. I asked him to explain why he was constantly looking at me whilst performing onstage. "Well," he said, looking at the ground, nervously. "The thing is, I-" suddenly, a number of teenage girls, probably about 16 to 18, started crowding around Shawn. One of them was THE ENEMY. THE ENEMY. Heather Mullen. She remembered me from middle school, and at first she didn't acknowledge me, but when Shawn asked to talk to me in private, all the girls broke into silence and shot me a face. Heather raised her middle finger and mouthed _"I remember and hate you."_ I shuddered.

 **SHAWN'S P.O.V.**

It's 9:58 p.m., I'm finishing up my concert. I had noticed that Lacey from elementary school was here. My heart sung. She was the smartest, most beautiful friend I've ever had. All night I couldn't help but stare at her from onstage. Then it hit me. This might be the first time I've seen her in years, but it could also be the last time I'll ever see her.

So when my concert is over, I'll sneak outside to meet her. Her car is beautiful. A grey Lambourghini. Just like her. My palms are sweating. She had never looked so pretty in her life. I tried to keep my cool. She said "Hey," so I bowed. _Wow, great_ _move, Shawn. You're lucky she curtsied back. She'd never date you if you messed up._ And then I stumbled on my words and these 6 come up. One of them was Heather, my middle school girlfriend. We broke up when she found out I loved Lacey. I finally broke the noise and asked Lacey to talk in private. That could have gone better.

 **LACEY'S P.O.V.**

Is this it? Is he finally going to tell me that he loves me? My heart was pounding but I was stalling to keep my cool. He brought me backstage. I became cold, so he lended me his jacket. Shawn sat me down in his dressing room and sat next to me. "Something's been bugging me, after all these years, we grew up together. But I haven't been completely honest with you." He pulled me close, his hand grabbing a piece of my hair and hung it behind my ear. He gently put his hand on my face. I could feel his hot breath on my forehead, and down to my chin. It smelt like roses, and lilac. His cologne was pretty good in terms of smell. Then, he slid his hand down to my chin and pulled it up gently so we made eye contact. This was the perfect time for a first kiss. He was exactly the one I was wanting to share my first kiss with. He then mumbled, "I love you, Lacey." And I smiled. Then, we got closer, and closer. Finally, for the first tine in my life, I knew what a kiss feels like. His lips were magic, so magical, that he sent tingles through my lips and down my spine. He pulled away gently, and I could still feel those tingling sensations. It had been the most precious night of my life. Shawn had just opened his eyes, but he wasn't finished yet. "Do you love me back?" he whispered. I answered immediately "Oh, Shawn," I answered immediately "I love you, too."

and then we kissed again.

 **SHAWN'S P.O.V.**

It was the most magical time ever. Her soft lips pressed against mine, and I finally told her I love her! I loved that moment. She even told me she loved me back! And maybe, just maybe, I can have a new song especially about and for her. I can already picture it. I can play it for her at our first date, we'd share our third kiss. And we'd have many other dates that end in kisses, too. And, maybe, just maybe, we'd get married. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. There's a possibility she could be not sure. Girls I've dated have not been completely honest with me. All girls I've dated have been really complicated. What if she's the same way? But then again, I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with her. Is she like that for me, too?

The next day _

 **LACEY'S P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning, and the moment last night was still fresh in my mind. Gosh, Shawn is like my Kryptonite! Shawn has another show in my town today, and I did _not_ put any effort into how I looked. All I did was put on a Shawn shirt and sweatpants with a leather coat on and tied my hair up in a bun. No makeup. NO MAKEUP. But today, I wanted to look great for him. I tried, but I didn't look as good as I planned. But at the end of the day, y'know. It's Shawn. He's nice to _everyone._ I waited for moonrise. I had a ponytail on, with a crop top and a flannel and skirt. And this time, with plum lipstick and eye makeup. I grabbed my keys and drove to the concert. Shawn was waiting for me at the entrance. And wow, wee he looks good in a tuxedo. He welcomed me and kissed my hand. We went inside.

 **SHAWN'S P.O.V.**

She looked stunning. I didn't expect her to look like this. When she got out of the car, my jaw dropped. She was pure beauty. I couldn't wait to date her. When we went inside, we sat down backstage. I offered her a cup of coffee. She told me she was cold, so I took off my jacket and my bowtie so she could wear it. But like, you know. She didn't have to wear it onstage. I need her to show off her crop top. I sung, and sung and sung, but something didn't feel complete. I needed her out here with me. So I called her onstage and everyone was 'oohh-ing' and 'ahh-ing' at the sight of the two of us, apart from Heather of course, who was purple with jealousy and red with anger. We were so caught up in our dancing and singing that we lost track of where we were and began traveling to this magical universe, where everything was blossom leaves. She had the voice of an angel. She could be a Siren, because she pulled me in, enough to keep me guessing…

 **LACEY'S P.O.V.**

We kissed! AGAIN. Three kisses in one week. I'm so lucky. Shawn walked me home tonight and he was so sweet! I was hallucinating from his cologne. But halfway home, I got tired and we sat together on a train. I fell asleep on his shoulder. How embarrasing. Even though I was asleep, I felt his warmth around my waist. And I felt his kiss on my forehead as he carried me to my bed. Luckily my parents were fast asleep so they didn't know Shawn was in the house. He tucked me in, and, for some reason, slept beside me for a few hours, and went home at midnight. I love him so, so much.

 **SHAWN'S P.O.V**

I didn't have to sleep beside her, of course, but I was really worried that she might wake up and feel lonely. So I slept beside her until midnight, when I put on my jacket and went home. I really meant to kiss her forehead, and hold her tight by the waist, but never to sleep beside her. Still, I don't regret it.

The next morning

 **LACEY'S P.O.V.**

I didn't realise what happened last night, but thank god, it wasn't sex. When I smelled my arm, it was full of Shawn's cologne. When I saw myself neatly tucked in, the blankets smelled like Shawn. Then I knew that Shawn had brought me home and tucked me in, I decided I really did love him. Shawn had his last tour today, and I had to tell him I am truly, madly, deeply in love with him, even though Heather wouldn't like it. So I tried harder today. I waited till moonrise and put on a purple lace dress, makeup and earrings, and drove to the concert. When I arrived, Shawn was, as expected, waiting for me at the entrance. But this time, with Heather. Heather was pale with jealousy and blue with regret. "Lacey," she said inbetween tears, "I just want Shawn back. Please. I've been so mean to you just because I needed Shawn back. Please, forgive me and let me have Shawn." But I just smiled. "You deserve forgive ness," I said. Her face lit up. But then I said, "But you don't deserve Shawn." She frowned. I held Shawn's hand and said "He wasn't happy with you. In a relationship, both people have to be happy. And Shawn is happy with me." She stormed away, crying.

 **SHAWN'S P.O.V.**

I hate that woman. I'll tell you exactly what happened. She cheated on me when we were dating in middle school. I remained calm when I fouund out, and figured if she was cheating on me it was okay if I liked someone else. I'm not being unfaithful. I'm just seeing Lacey, because Heather was not cooperating and faithful in our relationship. Why did I even get with the popular girl, anyway? Luckily, she still hasn't found out that I know that she's been cheating on me. Tonight is the night I tell Heather that I knew all along… And also to tell Lacey that I wanna date her. Anyway, we went inside. We did everything we did yesterday onstage, being transported into the same place with blossom leaves. We didn't kiss, though. Which was fine. Because there's more yet to come.

 **LACEY'S P.O.V.**

After we did the concert, he whispered in my ear "I have a surprise for you." I smiled at him and he took my hand and walked me all the way to a river. He set up candles on the bridge and made it a very romantic setting. Then, he held both my hands. He kissed them both, gently. Then, he went to the end of a bridge to where a speaker was. He played 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran. "Do you want to dance?" He asked. I giggled. "Yes." I put my hands on his shoulder. He put his hands on my waist. We danced the night away to the song. When we finished, I looked down at the ground, and then back up at his beautiful eyes. And then, he pulled out a rose from his pocket. "Lacey…" he leaned in. "I'll ask you again, do you love me?" I could barely speak. "I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you, Shawn." he smiled. He drew even closer. "Well, I wanna make it official." he said. And then we shared the most beautiful kiss of my life. And then, he asked "Lacey, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I couldn't be more happier. "Yes, Shawn, yes! And then we held each other tight and he gave me the rose. "Keep this," he whispered, "To remember the time we made things official." We went back to my home and held each other as we slept. I just became Shawn Mendes' girlfriend.


End file.
